Hydroponic Hell
Hydroponic Hell is a level in Viscera Cleanup Detail. Level Briefings Brief Respawn brief Maps The map consists of a large central chamber with an elevator up to the upper platform, a smaller room with two shallow alcoves opposite the elevator, and a small starting room containing all of the support machinery, which is just off of the larger main chamber. Equipment *Slosh-O-Matic Bucket Dispenser *What A Load Disposal Bins Bin Dispenser *Vendor **First Aid Supplies **Lantern ** Plant Seed ** Solar Flare *Incinerator *Laser Welder * J-HARM Secondary Objectives *Stack crates in the designated area. *Stack barrels in the designated area. *Remove the weeds and reseed the planters. *Find all 9 Personal Identification Devices, place them in the Punchomatic, and fill out reports. Incident Report Please see the "Punchomatic Cheat Sheet" located at: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=670115376 Data Logs Date: 12/09/2184 Time: 09:52 GST Identification: Dr. Wolffbaum Title: Lead Geneticist :We've made great strides in recent weeks, but we're yet to produce anything viable. Those bastards over at Botanacula Enterprises are ever our competition. Our science is far beyond theirs, but they've got us screwed on marketability, their stupid "family friendly" plant mutations are killing us. I've instituted a new project direction, something I hope will turn the tide. We're going to take a leaf out of their shrub, so to speak. I plan to splice animal DNA with that of our own plant species. The results should be interesting! Date: 13/09/2184 Time: 13:33 GST Identification: Dr. Oakendorf Title: Lead Botanist :It would appear we are to change projects yet again. Dr. Wolffbaum insists that I supply only the purest botanical specimens for the new endevour, something involving animals and plants. I'm not sure where she's going with this, but at this point we're desperate, anything will do. I'll supply everything I have if it'll help rid us of this stagnation. I've had a few problems of my own, some of the plants seem to have developed abnormal growths. Perhaps it's some sort of infection, or retrovirus? Whatever these "tumors" are, I simply don't have the time to deal with them right now. Date: 14/09/2184 Time: 18:10 GST Identification: Dr. Felix Title: Lead Zoologist :Our project lead, Dr. Wolffbaum has asked me to make ready as many of our animal specimens as possible for our new project. I believe she plans to out-do Botanacula by splicing animal DNA with that of botanical samples. I'm most concerned, she's asked primarily for domesticated "household" specimens. I fear she may wish to use the canines and felines as her primary test subjects. I think she's hoping to market some sort of mutated photo-synthesis fed domestic pets! I wish I had thought of that... Date: 20/09/2184 Time: 07:03 GST Identification: Dr. Oakendorf Title: Lead Botanist :We've made progress on Dr. Wolffbaum's newest project, but something else has happened. Once the new project was announced, I was unable to continue my own research, and I fear I missed something. The growths I discovered have more than quadrupled in size! I now believe them to be a by-product of the Myconaesic Zopheelia, my flagship fungi. Something went wrong in the DNA manipulation, and an anomaly occured. They are becoming a serious problem, spewing gasses everywhere, as well as toxic fluids that infest other living things. I'm ordering that lout Giles to burn them all at once. Date: 23/09/2184 Time: 19:41 GST Identification: Dr. Wolffbaum Title: Lead Geneticist :I've begun experimentation with the samples provided by Dr. Felix, and I must say, it looks promising! With the feline and canine subjects, we may be able to develop a viable product. One that no rich colonial can do without! Early tests show a remarkable ability to sustain the specimen's life with nothing but the essentials of a plant based ecosystem! Who could say no to a cat that doesn't require feeding? Or a dog free from defecations? Some minor autumnal leaf shedding is the only foreseeable concern at the moment. Date: 28/09/2184 Time: 23:08 GST Identification: Dr. Felix Title: Lead Zoologist :I don't know what's got into her, but Dr. Wolffbaum has asked that I now procure some exotic specimens from outside suppliers. I'm not sure what she's planning with these mutant specimens I'm to get, but whatever it is, it can't be worse than what she's already done to my poor dogs! Just yesterday I was ordered to hand Ruffus over to her. I've raised the little tyke since he was a pup, tended to his growing mutations, and generally cared for him. I can't watch the procedure, and I'm not sure I can ever accept him with an aspen tail, however golden. Date: 18/10/2184 Time: 15:59 GST Identification: Col. Malarina Vasquez Title: Alien Crusher :Primary Objective: Contain the mutant outbreak and access the Greenhouse database. Retrieve and transmit all available data. Secondary Objective: ¡Quemar todo con el fuego! ( Torch everything with fire! ) ------------------------- The Hydraxylocon Genetics facility has gone dark. Reports indicate yet another mutant outbreak. Secure the area, obtain access to the centeral database, upload any data still intact. Exfiltrate via the rear access shaft. Notes Gallery HydroponicHellNoteSeamusFergusson.png|Seamus Fergusson HydroponicHellNoteGilesRothery.png|Giles Rothery Collectibles The iconic welder's helmet worn by Isaac Clarke (Dead Space), can be found hidden on the planters in an alcove. There is an Easter Egg hidden in a planter to the far left corner of the level's main room. This planter is to the right of the elevator, with the Easter Egg located inside a plant near the back of the planter. Bob's Note Bob's note can be found behind a pillar in the back corner of the level near the locked doors. It is dated 06/02/2184. Seed Beds This level contains several rows of "Planters" filled with various kinds of plants, among them are large "Weeds," plants with a thick stem leading to a Venus flytrap-like head with large teeth. These weeds must be removed from each Planter and destroyed to obtain a perfect score. Empty seed beds may then be replanted for extra points. It can take up to four seeds to completely fill a planter. Empty Planters can be replanted using Plant Seeds from the Vendor. The status indicator on front of each Planter has the following outputs: * !Weeds Detected! * Status: Empty * Status: Partial * Status: Full Both planter and seed collision areas are somewhat rough, meaning "planting" the seed may be difficult and require the seed to be repositioned several times before it is absorbed into the seed bed. There may also be a delay (approximately 1-2 seconds) between the time the seed is correctly placed and the time it is absorbed. Tips and Trivia * "Spore Sacs" or "tumors" as they are called on documents (found throughout the level) are scattered in many places in the level such as in planters, on vines, or simply on the ground. A sharp eye may be required to find all of them. They appear as flabby light-green sacks, which will produce a green splat if hit against a wall or floor at high-speeds. * While there are no bullet holes on this level, the Laser Welder is useful for reducing large viscera and burning Weeds and Spore Sacks. Both of these viscera will vanish completely when burned, potentially saving a lot of time compared to taking them back to the Incinerator. * Many detailed plants and other polygons can cause this level to "lag" on certain computers, more than any other level. The level was optimized with the v1.07 update, which may help resolve the problem on certain computers. Image Gallery LSpreviewHydroponicHell.png|Level select preview images HHstackingcrates1.jpg|Empty stacking area for crates #1 HHstackingcrates2.jpg|Empty stacking area for crates #2 HHstackingbarrels.jpg|Empty stacking area for barrels Category:Levels